Acknowledgement
by Liana D. S
Summary: "Hah, si pincang ini akan jadi lawanku untuk memperebutkan takhta Olympus kedua belas? Yang Mulia Hera pasti bercanda!" / DionHeph friendship, urutan lahirnya para dewa mungkin tidak sesuai urutan yang disebut di mitologi aslinya.
Klang! Klang! Sebuah palu usang dipukulkan berulang-ulang ke permukaan logam keras, memaksa si logam melekuk sesuai keinginan penempanya. Sebaris ceruk kecil yang baru terbentuk di permukaan logam tersebut dipasangi batu-batu rubi, merah semerah mata orang yang memasangnya. Sederet lagi ceruk kecil dibuat. Selanjutnya, ceruk-ceruk itu diisi dengan batu-batu safir biru berkilau. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, si pencipta memoles mahakaryanya agar mulus saat dipersembahkan nanti. Dirapikannya pula bulu-bulu burung merak di beberapa sisi 'hadiahnya' untuk Ratu Langit.

Selesai.

Lelaki muda yang berlumur peluh itu berjalan terpincang-pincang, mundur sekian langkah demi mengamati ciptaannya yang sempurna. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat bangga, matanya berkilatan menyimpan rasa puas sekaligus dendam terpendam.

"Wahai Hera yang Tercantik, bersiaplah menerima persembahanku yang luar biasa ini."

* * *

"Anak manusia tidak patut duduk dekat dengan singgasana kita, Zeus! Bagaimana pun, aku menolak kehadirannya di lingkaran penguasa Olympus yang terhormat!"

Lengking protes Hera, ratu langit sekaligus dewinya para wanita, memenuhi ruang takhta utama. Biarpun telinganya jadi berdenging gara-gara itu, Dionysus tetap tersenyum; kelayakannya untuk menjadi dewa baru yang menempati ruang takhta utama Istana Olympus sedang diuji oleh tiga dari enam pendiri rezim Olympian, mana bisa ia bertingkah sembarangan? Hera termasuk salah seorang penilai, maka tentu saja, Dionysus melarang diri menampakkan ekspresi jengkel atas segala ucapan sang ratu.

Beruntung, Raja Zeus yang Agung berada di pihak Dionysus.

"Dia memang tidak terlahir dari seorang dewi, tetapi dia tetap putraku. Keabadian dan kekuatanku mengalir dalam nadinya, lalu apa yang membuatnya tak pantas mendapatkan kursi sendiri di istana ini? Selain itu, ritusnya mulai tersebar di kalangan manusia dan sebuah ritus tidak akan terbangun jika Dionysus tidak cukup istimewa untuk dipuja," Zeus kemudian berpaling pada Dionysus, "Tunjukkanlah pada kami apa yang kaumiliki, Nak."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih atas kesempatannya," Dionysus maju selangkah dan membungkuk hormat di depan tiga dewa-dewi 'pengujinya', "Di depan Anda, masing-masing terdapat satu piala kosong, bukan? Setelah ini, saya akan mengisi piala-piala tersebut dengan ciptaan saya, sebuah temuan yang berhasil membebaskan para manusia dari tekanan-tekanan kehidupan mereka."

Tiga pasang mata tertuju ke dasar piala mereka yang lambat-laun mulai digenangi cairan merah-ungu gelap. Cairan itu terus naik hingga piala menjadi penuh.

"Apa ini?" Hestia, dewi perapian yang diminta hadir oleh Zeus karena kebijaksanaannya dalam menilai para dewa, mendekatkan pialanya ke hidung untuk mencium bau dari minuman yang tak pernah ia kenal itu, "Harum. Ada sedikit aroma anggur di dalamnya, tetapi wanginya agak berubah... Tak ada anggur masak yang baunya sekuat ini."

"Minuman yang saya suguhkan kepada Anda memang berasal dari anggur, Yang Mulia Hestia," jelas Dionysus, "tetapi setelah ditumbuk, anggur itu dicampur dengan madu dan disimpan beberapa lama, menimbulkan cita rasa kuat dan efek menggembirakan bagi para penikmatnya. Berkat minuman ini, sudah banyak manusia terbebas dari tekanan kehidupan yang tidak bisa dienyahkan oleh Morpheus, sang pencipta mimpi, pemberi kebahagiaan andalan manusia sebelum saya."

Zeus meneguk anggur dalam pialanya dan tanpa ragu mengutarakan kekaguman atas kreasi sang putra.

"Mengesankan. Lidahku saja termanjakan oleh minuman ini, tentu efeknya pada manusia akan lebih hebat. Bagaimana mungkin manusia tidak memujamu jika kau membuat sesuatu sebernilai ini untuk mereka?"

Selama bicara, sesekali Zeus mencuri pandang ke arah Hera yang buru-buru membuang muka tak suka. Sementara itu, Dionysus membalas pujian ayahnya dengan kerendahan hati yang agak dibuat-buat.

"Kebijaksanaan Anda lebih bernilai dibanding penemuan saya ini, Yang Mulia Zeus."

Penasaran, Hestia mengangkat pialanya ragu, mencium wangi minumannya sebelum meneguknya perlahan. Dalam hati, Dionysus bersorak girang; Hestia pasti tertarik juga dengan temuannya ini. Namun, kegirangan Dionysus padam ketika melihat Hera yang bergeming dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Hera, minum anggurmu." perintah Zeus.

"Tidak akan. Bau minuman itu menjijikkan!" ujar Hera seraya menjauhkan pialanya, hidungnya berkerut dan sebelah telapaknya menghalau bau anggur Dionysus pergi.

"Kau berlebihan. Minuman ini tidak kalah rasanya dengan ambrosia kesukaanmu," dengus Zeus, lalu berpaling pada kakak sulungnya yang baru meletakkan piala, "Benar, _'kan_ , kakakku Hestia?"

Hestia yang Lembut, sayangnya, langsung terpengaruh oleh dampak negatif yang tersembunyi dari anggur racikan Dionysus. Pipinya memerah, tetapi pialanya masih seperempat kosong. Ia baru mencecap sedikit dan menjadi lumayan tak nyaman karenanya, padahal Zeus—yang menyisakan beberapa titik anggur saja dalam pialanya—merasa baik-baik saja.

"Tentu ini lezat, tetapi... mungkin... lebih baik aku tidak minum terlalu banyak."

"Hestia, kau baik-baik saja?" – _Mulai lagi sikap berlebihannya,_ Zeus mendesah keras begitu Hera mencondongkan tubuh pada kakak tertua mereka— "Zeus, _anak_ mu meracuni Hestia!"

Merasa terancam, Dionysus menengadah dan hampir buka suara jika saja Zeus tidak mendahuluinya.

"Tidak ada racun, Hera. Ini memang salah satu efek dari anggur Dionysus. Hestia tidak apa-apa, ia justru akan merasa tenang dan bebas setelahnya," Sang raja langit lalu berpaling pada putranya, "Dionysus akan menjelaskan hal ini padamu."

Memenuhi perintah Zeus, Dionysus memberikan pembelaan seraya menjaga senyumnya supaya tetap (tampak) tulus.

"Yang Mulia Hestia mungkin merasakan panas dan tubuh yang mendadak jadi ringan, tetapi itu bukan tanda bahaya, Yang Mulia Hera. Beberapa orang yang memasuki tahap 'melepas beban' dengan bantuan minuman ini akan mengalami apa yang dialami Yang Mulia Hestia. Saya tidak menghidangkannya dalam jumlah berlebihan; anggur yang saya suguhkan ini semata adalah persembahan suci untuk Anda bertiga."

Tapi, sejujur apapun Dionysus menerangkan, Hera terlanjur berburuk sangka.

"Omong kosong!"

Crash! Klang! Hera melemparkan piala emasnya. Benda itu menumbuk kening Dionysus sebelum jatuh dengan berisik ke lantai. Isi piala tumpah membasahi rambut dan sisi wajah Dionysus yang—terpaksa—masih tersenyum.

"HERA!" –Menyaksikan anaknya direndahkan, Zeus kontan memenuhi ruang tahta dengan amarahnya yang sedari tadi tertahan— "Cukup sudah! Pertimbanganmu tidak lagi penting buatku! Dionysus akan langsung menyusul Apollo dan Hermes sebagai dewa utama Olympus!"

"Apa?! Bisa-bisanya kau mengesampingkan ratumu dalam pengambilan keputusan sepenting ini?!" Hera bangkit, iris keunguannya menentang netra suaminya yang sewarna langit. Alih-alih mundur, Zeus malah kian meradang.

"Dionysus memiliki kemampuan yang cukup dan pengaruh besar pada manusia! Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengangkatnya sebagai pemegang tahta utama!"

"Kau memasukkannya ke istana hanya karena dia _putra_ mu!"

"Teruslah seperti itu, perempuan," –Di tangan Zeus, kilat-kilat kecil berangsur meletup dan membesar— "dan kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan!"

"Hentikan," Hestia yang cemas segera berdiri dan menahan adik perempuannya dari menantang Zeus lebih jauh, "Layakkah dewa-dewi yang menempati singgasana tertinggi Olympus bersikap seperti ini? Di depan dewa yang bahkan belum resmi menduduki satu dari dua belas takhta utama Olympus?"

Diperingatkan demikian oleh kakak sulung mereka, Zeus dan Hera duduk kembali di kursi mereka, tatapan tajam masih ditukar sesekali.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan takhta yang tersisa ditempati anak manusia macam dia, Hestia. Sepuluh dari dua belas takhta utama Olympus memang sudah terisi, tetapi hanya satu takhta yang tersisa sebab takhta yang satunya," Hera menyentuh perut bawahnya, "harus dimiliki oleh pangeranku, _putra pertamaku dengan Zeus._ "

Oh.

Dionysus mendapati raut ayahnya sedikit berubah begitu kalimat Hera berjeda.

"Lagipula, temuannya tidak akan berarti dibanding ciptaan kandidat yang kupilih untuk takhta terakhir!"

" _Kandidat_?" Kening Zeus berkerut, sebuah senyum meremehkan tersungging kemudian, "Bawa dia masuk, kalau begitu. Dionysus, menepilah dan saksikan aksi lawanmu yang berikutnya."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Para pelayan membersihkan Dionysus dan lantai yang basah sebelum sang dewa anggur menyingkir dari 'panggung', tepat ketika pintu ruang takhta terbuka. Bunyi langkah sang calon dewa utama terdengar aneh. Dua kaki harusnya menapak bergantian dan konstan, tetapi bunyi kaki yang satu kadang menyerupai decit logam yang diseret di permukaan kasar. Mengapa begitu? Seperti apa kira-kira calon dewa yang digadang-gadang Hera lebih hebat dari Dionysus ini?

Dari sisi kanan ruang takhta, yang pertama Dionysus lihat dari sang calon dewa adalah sebatang logam...

...yang ternyata adalah separuh bawah _kaki kanan_ seseorang. Dengan kaki kirinya menjadi alat gerak yang dominan, si empunya kaki logam berjalan tertatih ke tengah-tengah ruang takhta. Ia memanggul sesuatu yang terselimuti sutra hitam di punggung, tampak sangat lemah dan terbebani, membuat Dionysus setengah mati berjuang menahan kikikan.

 _Dia betul-betul dewa yang akan berebut takhta terakhir denganku? Yang Mulia Hera pasti bercanda!_

Rival Dionysus membungkuk dalam-dalam, sehingga bentuk punggungnya yang sudah ganjil menjadi lebih ganjil lagi. Tatapan meremehkan Zeus kini beralih pada si kandidat kedua, sedangkan Hestia memandang iba dewa yang sangat mirip manusia karena ketidaksempurnaannya itu. Hanya Hera yang tampak takjub pada kandidatnya; ia pasti tahu rahasia di balik sutra hitam yang dibawa si dewa pincang.

"Tak cukup saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Yang Mulia Hera yang telah memberikan saya kesempatan memasuki istana tertinggi ini," Calon Hera memulai, "Saya Hephaestus, pandai besi dari Pulau Lemnos. Jika diizinkan, saya akan menunjukkan beberapa kreasi saya sebagai bahan pertimbangan Anda memilih pemilik takhta Olympus terakhir."

"Tentu, tentu," –Ada ketidakpedulian yang amat kentara dalam ucapan Zeus—"Aku sangat ingin tahu."

Hephaestus mengangguk dan berterima kasih lagi, lalu menggelar sutra hitamnya. Tampaklah apa yang disembunyikan Hephaestus di balik kain tersebut. Dionysus tersedak ludahnya sendiri, sementara Zeus dan Hestia di enam kursi penguji membelalak terkejut.

 _Bagaimana bisa,_ batin Dionysus, _dia membawa petir yang amat persis dengan senjata istimewa Ayahanda?!_

Belum usai keterkejutan si dewa anggur, Hephaestus mengangkat satu petir dari atas gelaran sutranya, sesuatu yang mustahil dilakukan andai ia bukan pengguna atau _pencipta_ senjata tersebut.

"Ini saya buat dari letupan-letupan panas yang ditimbulkan pergesekan udara dalam badai-badai terbesar Pulau Lemnos. Kekuatan dari angin yang mengelilingi mata badai saya tanamkan pula ke sini, sehingga jika petir ini dihunjamkan, kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akan berkali-kali lipat lebih berat."

Zeus menyangga dagu. Dionysus menemukan sekelebat rasa yang susah digambarkan dalam mata sang ayah. Ketidakpedulian yang dihias rasa jijik tidak lagi tampak di sana; justru ada sedikit kebanggaan yang tertutup keangkuhan, sisanya tak terbaca. Oleh karena lapis-lapis emosi Zeus inilah, jemari Dionysus mengetuk-ngetuk sandaran tangan pada kursinya, mulai gelisah.

 _Ini tidak bagus. Melihat kemampuannya yang sekarang, takhta Olympus yang keduabelas bisa jatuh pada si pincang itu!_

"Aku akan menguji kekuatan petir itu nanti. Tunjukkan karyamu yang lain." titah Zeus, tidak sedikit pun berpaling pada Hera yang balik tersenyum meremehkannya walau samar.

"Baik," Hephaestus meraih sebuah diadem bertatahkan batu mulia secerah mentari, tetapi dengan tambahan bunga narsis yang entah bagaimana bisa 'terkurung' di dalamnya, "Saya memiliki hadiah untuk Yang Mulia Hestia, yaitu sebuah mahkota berukir nukilan himne untuk Dia yang Menjaga Manusia dengan Perapian Kehidupannya. Batu yang saya pasang pada mahkota ini sebenarnya adalah getah pohon yang memerangkap bunga narsis di dalamnya ketika masih cair dan mengawetkan si bunga setelah mengeras. Bolehkah saya menghampiri takhta Anda untuk menyerahkan hadiah ini, Yang Mulia Hestia?"

Tak ada alasan bagi Hestia untuk menolak, maka ia izinkan Hephaestus meletakkan mahkota indah itu di dekat singgasananya, bersisian dengan anggur Dionysus. Hestia cukup bijak untuk tidak langsung mengenakan mahkota tersebut sebagai bentuk keberpihakan pada salah satu kandidat...

...berbeda dengan Hera.

"Bukankah itu cantik, kakakku? 'Kepada Hestia yang dihormati dewa dan manusia, yang memberkati tempat tinggal dengan ketenteraman abadi', ia sertakan potongan pujian yang melambungkan itu dalam karyanya yang sudah luar biasa! Tidakkah kau menyukainya?"

 _Penjilat_. _Ratu Hera cuma ingin mengukuhkan kekuasaannya atas Ayahanda menggunakan si pincang ini! Aku tahu Hephaestus memang sanggup menciptakan berupa-rupa barang, tetapi bukan berarti ia yang harus memenangi takhta. Dengan tubuhnya yang seperti itu, bukannya disembah, ia malah akan dipermalukan manusia!_

Umpatan diam-diam Dionysus disela oleh Hephaestus yang, kelihatannya, mulai percaya diri.

"Dan, untuk Yang Mulia Hera, saya pun membawakan persembahan istimewa. Sesuai permintaan, persembahan itu telah saya letakkan di ruangan Anda."

 _'_ _Persembahan istimewa'? Huh! Kupikir dia orang yang pemalu, ternyata sama saja penjilatnya!_ , Sekali lagi Dionysus berucap dalam hati. Di sisi lain, Hera spontan bangkit dari singgasananya dengan wajah cerah.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar melihatnya! Zeus, Hestia, ikuti aku! Sebentar lagi, Hephaestus akan membuktikan betapa serbabisanya dia!"

Hestia tersenyum tipis dan tanpa ragu menuruti mau adik perempuannya untuk pergi ke ruang pemberkatan, sementara Zeus ogah-ogahan menyusul. "Kalau bukan untuk menilai kelayakan Hephaestus, aku tidak akan mengikuti perintahmu, Hera," ujarnya, "Dionysus, ikutlah denganku."

 _Buat apa aku ikut menyaksikan pertunjukan bakat rivalku, Ayahanda?!_

Tapi, lagi-lagi yang bisa Dionysus ucapkan hanya: "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Hera dan Zeus memimpin jalan menuju istana permaisuri, Hestia berada di belakang mereka, dan Dionysus serta Hephaestus berada di baris paling akhir. Karena berjalan hampir sama cepat, Dionysus jadi bisa menyadari tatapan Hephaestus yang sebentar-sebentar namun intens padanya. Bukannya sombong, tetapi Dionysus yakin Hephaestus beberapa kali memandangnya penuh rasa kagum. Dan, entah bagaimana pula, Dionysus juga yakin bahwa Hephaestus minder berjalan di sisinya; lihat saja, setiap Dionysus melirik sedikit ke samping karena merasa diawasi, Hephaestus pasti langsung menunduk, kontras dengan sikapnya yang cenderung dingin di ruang takhta utama tadi. Mengapa? Padahal, Dionysus pikir ialah yang mestinya minder, berhadapan dengan sesosok dewa yang jago mencipta segala benda berguna.

 _Tidak. Untuk apa merasa rendah?_ , Dionysus menyangkal pemikirannya sendiri, _Aku ini juga dewa berpengaruh, seperti kata Ayahanda! Temuanku sama berartinya dengan senjata bagi kemanusiaan sebab tanpa kebahagiaan yang dibawa anggurku, manusia bisa terus-terusan sengsara! Tenang, Dionysus, Ayahanda sudah menjaminkan takhta untukmu, tenang..._

"Inilah persembahan istimewa saya, Yang Mulia Hera."

Segera setelah memasuki ruang pemberkatan, rahang Dionysus seolah lepas dari engselnya. Tanpa sadar ia ternganga begitu netranya menangkap bayangan singgasana emas berlapis bulu-bulu burung merak plus sebarisan batu merah-biru yang gemerlapan. Tak pernah Dionysus temukan singgasana semegah itu, bahkan di ruang takhta utama! Wajar mahakarya Hephaestus ini membuat hampir semua yang melihat terkesima, termasuk Zeus.

 _Apa dia benar-benar pencipta dari singgasana menakjubkan itu?,_ Dionysus mengerjap-ngerjap, manik merah-ungunya terarah pada sang lawan, _Dewa macam apa dia sebetulnya?!_

Mendapatkan hadiah semewah ini dari kandidat yang ia pilih sangat menyenangkan bagi Hera. Sang ratu langit menghela napas dalam-dalam; ia yang biasa pelit senyum kini terlihat girang seperti anak-anak. "Ini indah sekali! Terima kasih, Hephaestus!" pujinya sambil terus melangkah lurus menuju kursi barunya yang tampak sangat agung, lalu mencoba duduk di atas sana, "Astaga, menempati singgasana ini saja terasa hebat! Luar biasa!"

Hestia terkikik kecil. Dionysus mampu mendengar bisikannya yang multimakna pada Zeus:

"Kurasa aku sudah memutuskan siapa pemilik takhta baru Olympus."

Bunyi ludah ditelan kasar oleh Dionysus pasti keras sekali hingga Zeus teralih sejenak dari perenungannya. Beberapa saat, biru angkasa bersirobok dengan merah anggur, ketegasan bertumbukan dengan kebimbangan. Dionysus boleh berharap ayahnya akan memilih meloloskannya daripada dewa yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, tetapi jawaban Zeus yang sama ambigu dengan pernyataan Hestia meruntuhkan harapan itu seketika.

"Mereka berdua sesungguhnya bukan pilihan."

* * *

"AAAH!"

Sontak Dionysus, Zeus, dan Hestia menoleh pada sumber jeritan. "Astaga, Hera!" Hestia yang semula terperanjat buru-buru menghampiri adiknya yang terjebak di kursi aneh buatan Hephaestus. Zeus menggeram pada Hephaestus yang— _oh_ —sedang memandang hampa Hera, merambatkan debaran ngeri yang tak diundang dalam dada Dionysus.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini?!" Suara hati Dionysus sejalan dengan gelegar bentakan Zeus, "Beraninya kau melecehkan kami, para penguasa Olympus!"

"Wahai Zeus yang Perkasa, saya hanya _melecehkan istri Anda_ ," Hephaestus mundur selangkah, raut datarnya seolah milik jiwa yang berbeda, "bukan seluruh penguasa Olympus. Selain itu, saya tak tertarik dengan perkara takhta keduabelas ini; silakan Anda berikan takhta itu pada dewa yang Anda calonkan."

"HEPHAESTUS! TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Permohonan Hera—yang tengah dibelit puluhan utas tali dari lubang-lubang tersembunyi pada singgasananya—ditanggapi dengan gelengan lemah oleh Hephaestus. Zeus melancarkan serangannya pada si pandai besi, tetapi sayangnya Hephaestus telah memperkirakan ini dan menyiapkan diri dengan baik. Leher Dionysus tercekat manakala api melahap tubuh Hephaestus dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, peletik-peletik api menenggelamkan kalimatnya yang dibubuhi kebencian.

"Menangislah sebagaimana aku menangis dulu, _Ibunda_."

Bersamaan dengan padamnya api tersebut, Hephaestus lenyap.

 _'_ _Ibunda', katanya?,_ Dionysus mencengkeram sisi jubahnya kuat-kuat, _Hephaestus... ternyata adalah putra Ratu Hera? Kalau begitu, apa dia juga putra Ayahanda? Tapi, mengapa Ayahanda seakan menolak kehadirannya?_

"Aku tidak bisa... uh... memotongnya, Zeus," Hestia berkata, dua tangannya masih berusaha memutus tali istimewa itu, "Hephaestus mungkin saja menciptakan tali khusus yang hanya bisa dipotong olehnya. Kita harus memintanya kembali ke—"

"Athena, Hermes!" Mengabaikan saran kakaknya dan menganggap ini masalah sepele, Zeus memanggil putra-putrinya yang tercerdik. Tak lama kemudian, sang dewi kebijaksanaan dan adiknya, dewa pembawa pesan, sudah muncul di hadapan Zeus. Perintah untuk mencari cara melepaskan Hera langsung mereka laksanakan, tetapi rupanya, Zeus terlalu meremehkan kemampuan Hephaestus karena bahkan Athena dan Hermes yang berpengalaman memecahkan masalah pelik tak bisa membebaskan Hera sekarang.

"Yang Mulia Zeus, saya akan mencari Hephaestus!"

Ucapan lantang Dionysus kali ini bukan asal saja terlontar. Masalah ini tidak sederhana dan Hephaestus merupakan satu-satunya jalan, tetapi angkuh sebagaimana mestinya ia, Zeus dengan tenang menanggapi ujaran anaknya, ketenangan yang amat superfisial.

"Tidak perlu. Dia hanya boleh memasuki istana ini untuk menerima hukuman dariku."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia, Anda sudah melihat keahliannya sendiri tadi di ruang takhta, bukan? Ia menciptakan barang-barang yang mustahil diciptakan dewa lain, maka pasti rahasia tali itu juga ia seorang yang memegang. Tanpa bermaksud meremehkan kebijaksanaan dan kecerdasan putra-putri Anda, mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai tali dan singgasana buatan Hephaestus."

Rahang Zeus terkatup rapat, tak sudi menerima kekalahannya melawan si perajin berkaki satu hingga Hermes menyela.

"Dia benar, Ayahanda. Jalinan serat tali ini terlalu rumit. Bahannya pun tak pernah kami lihat sebelumnya... Sepertinya ada campuran logam lentur yang membuatnya sulit putus."

Athena menatap Zeus dengan mata kelabunya yang teduh.

"Selain itu, pada takhta ini terdapat lubang-lubang dari mana tali itu keluar yang kemungkinan besar terhubung dengan semacam tuas, tetapi saya tidak dapat menemukannya. Cuma pembuat takhta ini yang tahu di mana letaknya, jadi jika Anda ingin membebaskan Yang Mulia Hera, Anda harus membawa pembuat takhta ini ke istana."

Apa yang dikatakan Athena selama ini selalu berujung pada kebaikan dan karenanya menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak bagi Zeus, sehingga ia—yang berkeras menolak Hephaestus—terpaksa harus mengesampingkan egonya sementara. Diliriknya Hera sejenak; lengan sang dewi mulai terluka karena pergesekan dengan serat tali yang ternyata tajam. Herannya, luka Hera itu lama sembuh. Tali itu jelas mengandung sesuatu yang menghambat pemulihan tubuh para dewa dan Athena serta Hermes mungkin akan terpengaruh juga jika Hephaestus tidak segera dipanggil.

"Pergilah," putus Zeus pada akhirnya, "Aku tidak menoleransi kegagalan, Dionysus."

Yang diperintah tersenyum cerah. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, menjanjikan keberhasilan.

"Saya tak akan mengecewakan Anda!"

* * *

Saat memanaskan logam untuk mata tombak baru kreasinya, Hephaestus mencoba mengosongkan pikiran dengan memfokuskan pandang pada jilatan api tungku pembakar. Gagal. Bukan perasaan seperti ini—rasa berdosa, bingung, hampa—yang ia harapkan dari peristiwa balas dendam 'besar' terhadap Hera. Ia ingin merasa puas dan tertawa senang di atas penderitaan sang dewi, tetapi setiap mengingat bagaimana Hera menawarinya untuk naik ke Olympus beberapa hari lalu, jiwanya kembali remuk. Bukankah sejak pertama mendengar kisah jatuhnya ia ke Lemnos dari para Nereid—dewi laut—yang merawatnya, Hephaestus telah menetapkan Hera sebagai sasaran kebenciannya? Tapi, mengapa kemudian Hera datang ke Lemnos, mengulurkan tangan padanya seraya mengungkapkan penyesalan? Mengapa pula Hephaestus tetap menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya sekalipun ia menemukan ketulusan pada manik keunguan sang ratu langit?

Mengapa mendadak Hephaestus ingin membatalkan semua tindakan kasarnya pada Hera di ruang pemberkatan?

"Aku tidak akan kembali."

Ya, buat apa Hephaestus kembali? Kehadirannya di Olympus semata-mata memenuhi skenario penjebakan Hera. Tirai panggung tempatnya memamerkan keahlian sudah diturunkan dan ia pun turun pula dari istana besar tersebut. Ia sadar betul bahwa pemuda cacat dan buruk rupa, kendati hidup kekal dan sangat berbakat, tak pantas berada di ruang takhta utama bersama Zeus yang Agung. Di samping itu, ritusnya tidak seluas ritus rivalnya, si dewa anggur: manusia jelas lebih menyukai kegembiraan daripada bekerja keras. Sedikit sekali manusia yang mau repot memecahkan masalah dengan merancang temuan-temuan hebat layaknya para pandai besi yang memujanya, tetapi berpesta sepanjang malam sambil minum minuman bercita rasa nektar? Siapa tidak ingin? Belum lagi, Dionysus memiliki fisik sempurna yang membuat Hephaestus merasa inferior... heh, memang begitu seharusnya dewa, _'kan_?

 _Kaki logam ini_ , Hephaestus menunduk, _dibandingkan kesempurnaan mereka semua... Ah, memang sebaiknya aku tidak usah memasuki ruang takhta utama lagi._

"Halo? Aish, demi Styx, di sini sempit sekali! Apa ada orang? Maaf aku masuk sembarangan—aduh, jempol kakiku, dasar palu sialan!"

Spontan Hephaestus mengangkat logam yang sedang ia panaskan, menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia gapai tongkat yang tersandar ke sisi tungku untuk membantunya berdiri, tetapi ia masih belum berani beranjak.

 _Apa itu Dionysus?!_

"Oh, Hephaestus! Yaaah, lega sekali bisa ketemu!"

Begitu Hephaestus berbalik, sosok sempurna bermahkota jalinan sulur anggur yang baru saja disinggung dalam monolog batinnya muncul dari balik rak senjata. Wangi Dionysus membaur dengan bau besi dan arang bahan bakar tungku, sesuatu yang benar-benar baru buat Hephaestus. Bukan berarti Hephaestus tak senang pengar bengkelnya 'dikacaukan'; ia malah cukup menyukai keharuman asing Dionysus, tetapi bukankah mereka masih menjadi musuh, dua kandidat berbeda pengusung untuk takhta kedua belas Olympus? Bersikap ramah sekarang Hephaestus rasa terlalu cepat, walaupun senyum bersahabat yang konyol dari Dionysus memang lumayan menggoda buat dibalas.

"Mau apa kau?"

Ujungnya, Hephaestus bertanya dingin pada sang tamu, yang kemudian ia sesali. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menyinggung siapapun, termasuk Dionysus, tetapi bagusnya, Dionysus tidak mudah terusik. Tahu-tahu saja, ia duduk tanpa izin dari Hephaestus seolah-olah berada di rumah sendiri, kaki panjangnya diselonjorkan menjauhi tungku pembakar.

"Aslinya, aku ke sini membawa perintah dari Ayahanda untuk membujukmu kembali ke istana. Yang Mulia Hera sedang terjebak di takhtanya, _seperti yang kau tahu_ ," Tidak basa-basi, Dionysus mengutarakan maksudnya, "tetapi bukan cuma karena itu aku datang. Aku ingin lebih mengenal dirimu dulu, sehingga aku bisa memahami alasanmu menjebak Yang Mulia Hera."

"Apa pentingnya bagimu?" Hephaestus menyeret langkah demi meraih logam pada penjepit yang tadi hampir selesai ia panaskan, "Kau mengetahui kisahku pun, hasilnya akan sama: aku tetap di sini dan kau jadi pemegang takhta kedua belas. Sebagai tambahan, _Hera tidak akan lepas dari singgasana itu._ "

Meski samar, Hephaestus mampu mendengar dengusan kesal Dionysus yang beriring senyuman.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia Hera adalah ibumu, bukan?"

" _Ibu_?" sahut Hephaestus, palunya menempa logam lunak di atas peron, "Menurutmu, mengapa aku tinggal di Lemnos hingga dewasa seandainya dia betul-betul ibuku? Kalau aku putranya, aku akan disayangnya sebesar dia menyayangi calon putranya dari Zeus yang Agung, bukan?"

Kening Dionysus berkerut, berpikir, dan Hephaestus masih tak acuh hingga Dionysus bertanya lagi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kesetiaan Yang Mulia Hera pada Ayahanda tidak diragukan lagi, tetapi apa mungkin... kau ini bukan putra Yang Mulia Hera dari Ayahanda?"

Klang! Pukulan palu Hephaestus di bagian akhir kalimat Dionysus terdengar lebih keras.

"Rasa sakit hati Hera pada ayahmu, Dionysus, ia jadikan benih untuk menciptakanku."

Sejenak sang dewa anggur tertegun. Rasa sakit hati menjadi benih untuk mencipta... berarti...

"Kau tak memiliki ayah? Seperti Athena tidak memiliki ibu?"

Satu-satunya bunyi yang menjawab Dionysus adalah pukulan palu Hephaestus, disusul gesekan mata tombak dengan peron. Dionysus tidak butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut dari si pandai besi sebab ia sekarang sudah sedikit mengerti asal kemarahan dalam manik merah kejinggaan Hephaestus di ruangan Hera tadi. Apapun yang dicipta dengan kebencian tidak akan pernah sempurna, sebagaimana Hephaestus yang cacat, dan masuk akal seandainya Hera tidak menyukai putranya sendiri karena kecacatan ini, lalu membuangnya ke Pulau Lemnos. Tidak mendapatkan cinta yang seharusnya memupuk dendam Hephaestus, menumbuhkannya kian subur, dan perebutan takhta kedua belas ini adalah puncaknya.

"Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana Yang Mulia Hera memohon padamu dalam deraan rasa sakit dan malu tadi? Aku tak tahu seburuk apa dia memperlakukanmu di masa lalu, tetapi dia _'kan_ tetap ibumu. Masa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa menyaksikan ibumu menderita?"

Genggaman Hephaestus pada gagang palunya mengerat.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami, jadi diam dan pergilah!"

Api di tungku pembakar tiba-tiba membesar, nyaris memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan menghanguskan Dionysus, tetapi tepat waktu, api itu ditepis sehingga tidak mengenai target utamanya. Baru setelah itu, Dionysus mengetahui bahwa si pandai besi memiliki kekuatan lain yang lumayan berbahaya untuk ukuran dewa. "Oi, baik, baiklah, tak usah marah-marah," gumamnya kemudian dengan sisa-sisa ketakutan, "Jadi... kau bersikeras tidak mau kembali?"

"Ya."

Jawaban ini singkat dan tegas pada permukaannya, tetapi terdapat segurat tipis keraguan yang bisa Dionysus manfaatkan. Berpura-pura menyerah, dewa bersurai ikal merah itu menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dan mendesah keras-keras.

"Terus aku mesti bagaimana, _nih_? Ayahanda tidak mau aku kembali dengan tangan hampa."

"Itu _'kan_ urusanmu."

"Benar juga. Itu urusanku, tetapi... ah, kau bikin aku pusing," Dionysus membuka telapak tangan di depan wajah dan secara ajaib, di atas telapak itu muncul piala emas yang terisi penuh anggur, "Aku izin minum, ya. Otakku yang seret ini butuh pelumas biar bisa berpikir lancar."

Sampai anggur di piala Dionysus tandas setengah, Hephaestus sudah menyelesaikan satu tombak. Ia sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan harum minuman pelepas stres tersebut yang normalnya mampu menarik siapapun dalam sekali cium. _Orang yang membosankan, hobinya kerja terus,_ gerutu Dionysus dalam hati sebelum menghirup anggurnya lagi. Keheningan yang kelewat panjang ini sungguh melelahkan dan akhirnya, Dionysus mulai bicara asal meski belum terlalu mabuk.

"Yang Mulia Hera memang menyebalkan, _sih_. Aku maklum kok kalau kau tak suka padanya. Sekali-sekali dia perlu dihukum biar kapok."

Hephaestus melirik sekilas pada tamunya yang lanjut mengoceh.

"Yah, herannya manusia-manusia memujanya sebagai dewi para wanita, terutama istri dan ibu, jadi kusangka awalnya ia adalah istri dan ibu yang baik. Pernikahannya bisa dibilang berantakan, tetapi dia bertahan di dalamnya, maka kusimpulkan ia betul-betul istri yang baik. Kasusmulah yang lumayan mengejutkanku; sebagai dewinya para ibu, dia mestinya merawat putranya dengan penuh cinta sampai dewasa, _'kan_? Nyatanya, dia membuangmu cuma karena kau cacat."

"Apa otakmu yang seret itu hanya bisa menyusun kalimat-kalimat tak bermakna?" potong Hephaestus yang merasa terganggu oleh 'gosip-gosip' Dionysus (dan yang lebih mengganggunya, _ibunya_ yang jadi topik perbincangan di sini!). Yang ditanya membuang bahu cuek. "Sendi-sendi pikiranku masih belum licin, tolong bersabarlah. Lagipula, Ayahanda akan menyambarku dengan petirnya jika aku tidak membawamu—lebih gawat lagi kalau dia pakai petir buatanmu untuk menghanguskanku. Harus ada dalih untuk berkelit dan aku sedang mencarinya."

"Kalau begitu, carilah dalih itu di tempat lain."

"Kau ini pelit sekali. Pernah dengar kisah Ayahanda dan Hermes yang turun ke desa manusia dalam penyamaran, tidak? Mereka berdua membunuh nyaris seluruh penduduk desa itu akibat bersikap tidak ramah kepada tamu," –Tatapan nyalang Hephaestus dengan efektif memaksa Dionysus mengakhiri ucapannya— "Hah, iya, iya. Aku sesungguhnya berharap kita bisa berteman, tetapi karena kau tidak menghendakiku di sini lebih lama, mau temani aku minum sebelum aku pergi?"

"Kau akan angkat kaki setelah aku menghabiskan minumanmu?"

Anggukan pelan diterima Hephaestus, berbonus binar dari mata bulat Dionysus. "Walaupun sebentar, aku akan senang minum denganmu!"

Termakan rasa jengkel, Hephaestus segera menghempaskan tubuh di samping Dionysus dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan.

"Berikan itu."

"Whoa, aku tahu kau akan jatuh juga pada pesona anggurku!" Piala emas lain berisi anggur Dionysus angsurkan pada Hephaestus, "Silakan, silakan! Dijamin ini bakal menyegarkanmu selepas menempa senjata-senjata itu! Tapi..."

Kalimat Dionysus belum mencapai ujung ketika Hephaestus dengan tak sabaran menenggak anggurnya, menunjukkan niatnya mengusir tamu. Dionysus buru-buru menghentikan Hephaestus pada tegukan ketiga dan jadi panik melihat Hephaestus mendadak mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan besarnya melambai-lambai di depan mata si pandai besi, mengetes kesadaran, tetapi tak ada respon berarti.

"Aduh, padahal aku baru mau bilang jangan meminumnya cepat-cepat... Kau baik-baik saja? Hei..."

"Aku baik," –Dionysus bernapas lega begitu Hephaestus menyingkirkan telapaknya— "Masih ada sisa di gelasku, maka kau belum akan pergi, eh?"

"Tepat," Cengiran lebar Dionysus menyadarkan Hephaestus bahwa ia terjebak dalam sebuah 'permainan kotor', "Nikmatilah anggurku pelan-pelan, santai... Lagipula, aku masih ingin cerita banyak padamu."

"Cih."

 _Kena kau,_ Dionysus tersenyum iseng. Ia menyesap anggurnya penuh kepuasan, diikuti Hephaestus, sebelum membuka kisahnya sendiri.

"Menurutku, sejahat apapun Yang Mulia Hera di masa lalu, dia yang sekarang menganggapmu sangat berharga. Aku ingat jelas tatapan takjubnya saat kau mengangkat petirmu di hadapan Ayahanda. Dan, percaya atau tidak, Ayahanda juga lumayan kagum dengan kemampuanmu sekalipun kau ini bukan putranya. Aku bisa mengerti itu sebab dibandingkan denganku, kreasi-kreasimu lebih penting untuk para dewa dan manusia.

"Namun, biar bagaimana juga, namanya anak pasti akan iri melihat anak lain mendapat kasih dari orang tuanya, bukan? Jujur, aku merasakan itu ketika Ayahanda menampakkan antusiasmenya padamu. Dia... satu-satunya orang tuaku yang tersisa, tetapi kau datang dan merebut perhatiannya dariku."

Hephaestus meneguk anggurnya lagi. Di setiap tegukan, pandangannya kian kabur dan kesadarannya menipis, tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikan itu dan tetap fokus pada suara Dionysus yang mulai timbul tenggelam.

"'Satu-satunya'? Kau punya ibu, _'kan_? Seorang manusia?"

Lengkungan di bibir Dionysus bertahan lebih lama dari kebanyakan manusia maupun dewa, tetapi makna di baliknya sering berubah-ubah. Seperti saat ini: senyum yang sebelumnya memuat kejahilan kini semata memampang luka. Jemarinya melingkari badan piala lebih erat; mengingat masa kanak-kanak senantiasa menyakitkan dan piala itu menjadi pelampiasan nyerinya.

"Benar. Ia seorang manusia—yang meninggal sebelum aku lahir."

"Oh," Dalam keadaan nyaris mabuk, Hephaestus makin menampilkan sisi aslinya yang peka dan mudah sungkan, "maaf. L-lalu, bagaimana kau bertahan jika ibumu lebih dulu mati?"

"Ayahanda mengeluarkanku dari perut Ibunda dan, melalui Hermes, menitipkanku pada para nimfa di Gunung Nysa. Untungnya, aku sudah cukup bulan dan siap dilahirkan; kalau tidak, aku pasti tak akan bertahan," Dionysus terkekeh pelan, "Kuduga kehadiran Hera saat kematian ibuku tetap memberikan berkah, sehingga ibuku masih bisa bersalin walaupun caranya tak alami."

"Tunggu. Ibunda... ada di dekat ibumu? Jangan-jangan, Ibunda melakukan... melakukan sesuatu pada ibumu?"

Optimisme Dionysus yang sempat terbenam muncul lagi ke permukaan.

 _Pasti efek anggurku sudah cukup besar sekarang hingga Hephaestus mau memanggil Ratu Hera dengan 'Ibunda'. Selanjutnya akan lebih mudah; aku tinggal mendramatisasi ceritaku sedikit agar dia makin terpengaruh._

Padahal, kisah yang akan Dionysus tuturkan ini mempengaruhi dirinya sendiri lumayan besar.

"Yah, waktu itu, Yang Mulia Hera menyamar menjadi seorang penolong persalinan yang merawat Ibunda menjelang kelahiranku. Ibunda mengatakan anak yang dikandungnya adalah darah daging Zeus yang Agung. Yang Mulia Hera memancing keingintahuan Ibunda dengan berpura-pura tak percaya, mengatakan bahwa ayahku, jangan-jangan, adalah makhluk yang mengerikan. Ibunda bimbang karena Ayahanda tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya, jadi Ibunda meminta Ayahanda memperlihatkan diri malam berikutnya. Ayahanda yang sudah bersumpah akan memenuhi segala keinginan Ibunda amat terguncang, tetapi tidak melanggar sumpahnya dan menampakkan diri."

Dionysus tertawa getir, sementara Hephaestus di sampingnya terbelalak.

"Dan... tebak sendiri bagaimana cerita ini tamat. Semua orang mengerti kok apa dampaknya kalau manusia melihat sosok asli dewa," – _Sial, kenapa kelopak mataku tergenang? Jangan jadi lemah atau misi ini akan gagal!_ , rutuk Dionysus seraya mendongak, mencegah bulir-bulir bening menuruni pipinya—"Lucu, ya. Aku membenci Yang Mulia Hera, tetapi aku malah berusaha membebaskannya dari siksaanmu. Aku sebelumnya bilang bahwa Yang Mulia Hera menatapmu bangga saat unjuk kebolehan tadi, _'kan_? Kurasa, itulah yang menggerakkanku menujumu.

"Aku... selalu ingin ditatap begitu oleh ibuku sendiri..."

Dengan kekuatannya, Dionysus memenuhi pialanya kembali dan menenggak anggur banyak-banyak supaya tangisnya tertutupi.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan cinta dari ibumu hanya demi alasan sebodoh balas dendam."

Senyap. Tidak ada lagi kata terungkap dari Dionysus; ia takut getar suaranya akan tertangkap oleh Hephaestus. Selagi berpaling, dihapusnya air mata yang bandel mengaliri sisi wajah. Beberapa kali ia menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri sebab kesedihan akan menghalanginya bertugas. _Cerita itu memang menyakitkan, tetapi itu adalah cerita yang paling tepat untuk mempengaruhi Hephaestus, apa boleh buat?_ , Anak mata Dionysus bergeser, mencari si pemilik bengkel, _Pokoknya, ini harus berhasil atau aku akan malu berat!_

Yang pertama tertangkap oleh netra Dionysus adalah Hephaestus yang ikut-ikut menandaskan isi pialanya dengan cepat. Yang kedua ialah jejak basah baru pada pipi si pandai besi yang berawal dari sudut mata. Bibirnya yang dimerahkan tetes anggur terakhir membentuk sebuah patahan sunyi: _Ibunda_ , dan dua telapaknya bertaut mengelilingi piala.

"H-Hephaestus? Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara, ya, ahaha... Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku—"

"Diam. Kumohon. Kepalaku terasa penuh dan sakit sekali."

 _Ups_. _Jangan-jangan, Hephaestus seperti Yang Mulia Hestia yang mudah mabuk?_

Kecemasan Dionysus ini ternyata tidak diperlukan. Kepala Hephaestus berdenyut bukan semata akibat anggur. Si pandai besi menyisipkan jari di belantara rambut gelapnya, meremas sekepal rambut kuat-kuat. Isaknya yang susah-payah diredam kemudian meluncur lirih beriring kata-kata pahit.

"Aku paham mengapa Ibunda tega membunuh ibumu. Sebagai jiwa yang mendiami rahimnya beberapa lama, aku bisa mendengar laranya yang tak terungkap. Akan tetapi, apa yang dia lakukan padamu begitu kejam dan sulit kuterima... Apakah kecacatanku ini sesungguhnya merupakan hukuman untuknya atas kejahatannya merenggut nyawa? Meski demikian, aku ternyata... masih sangat merindukan Ibunda... Aku ingin ia tersenyum padaku seperti hari di mana ia menjemputku dan menjadikanku kandidat untuk takhta kedua belas. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi. Di saat bersamaan, dia telah melukaimu sejak dulu sekali, apa aku bisa memaafkan wanita semacam itu? Apakah... permintaan maaf sederhana dariku cukup untuk menebus dosanya padamu?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Baru kali ini Dionysus menyaksikan betapa poten anggurnya melepas beban satu dewa, membongkar rahasia-rahasia terdalam dari sosok sejenis Hephaestus. Dia malah kebingungan sendiri harus melakukan apa pada Hephaestus yang luluh-lantak. Dengan hati-hati, diusapnya pundak Hephaestus yang naik-turun karena tersedu.

"T-tapi, aku benci Yang Mulia Hera di masa lampau saja, kok. Sekarang, aku tidak kesal lagi. Yang terpenting, kau sudah diterima olehnya di istana dan Ayahanda juga pasti bersedia menerimamu juga! Jadi, ada baiknya kita ke istana, membebaskan Yang Mulia Hera, dan membuang beban masa lampau itu, lalu mengukir kisah baru yang lebih bahagia!"

Hephaestus menatap Dionysus seakan sang dewa anggur adalah pemberi kehidupan baru buatnya, menyebabkan Dionysus sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa... mereka berdua pasti memaafkanku?"

"Harus! Kalau tidak, aku akan membelamu habis-habisan, jangan khawatir!"

Buru-buru Hephaestus mengeringkan sisa-sisa tangisnya menggunakan lengan. Bersama itu, ia hilangkan pula niat balas dendam, rasa tak percaya, dan keinginan menyendiri selamanya di Lemnos. Ia tidak mau menutup jalan lurus yang terlanjur membentang di hadapannya ini, terlebih Dionysus siap menemaninya melalui jalan tersebut.

Hephaestus akhirnya memutuskan.

"Aku akan kembali denganmu."

* * *

Beberapa hari bergulir damai setelah insiden di hari 'duel' Dionysus-Hephaestus. Usai Hera dibebaskan, Zeus menyatakan—dengan sangat mengejutkan—bahwa Dionysus dan Hephaestus sama-sama menjadi pemilik takhta yang baru. Segala ikatan yang retak diperbaiki secara ajaib oleh singgasana horor ciptaan Hephaestus, terutama ikatan Hephaestus dengan Hera. Sang dewi pernikahan mengunjungi bengkel baru Hephaestus di Olympus, dulunya hanya ditempati para monster mata satu Cyclopes, dan dengan tulus mengutarakan penyesalan yang belum sempat ia katakan. Hephaestus tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya; serta-merta ia bersimpuh, memeluk kaki Hera, dan mengulang kata maaf sebanyak-banyaknya. Ikatan Hera dengan Dionysus pun mengerat lantaran Hera merasa berhutang budi pada si dewa anggur, walaupun tentu saja, kecemburuan Hera pada ibu Dionysus belum sepenuhnya mereda. Setidaknya, Hera menyambut Dionysus di ruang takhta utama, menjamin Dionysus tidak akan kena murkanya. Hephaestus dan Zeus pun membentuk ikatan baru, sejauh ini hanya sebatas 'pemesan dan pembuat petir', tetapi Dionysus yakin ikatan mereka sesungguhnya lebih kuat; Athena pernah mengatakan bahwa Zeus dulu mendampingi Hera, yang sedang kacau pasca kelahiran Hephaestus, sepanjang hari. Sang raja bahkan sempat mengungkapkan harapan agar putra Hera itu menjadi dewa yang hebat dan naik ke Olympus di saat yang tepat.

Ikatan Dionysus dan Hephaestus merupakan yang tererat di antara semua ikatan itu.

"Permisi."

Mendengar suara lembut namun tegas ini, Hephaestus segera berbalik dan menyilakan tamunya masuk.

"Athena! Oh, Dionysus bersamamu juga? Tumben sekali!"

Athena tersenyum. "Iya, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di air terjun dekat tempat berburunya Artemis. Aku datang untuk mengambil tombakku, apa sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Sebentar, kuambilkan."

Rahang Dionysus seolah lepas dari sendinya. Ia ternganga lebar sebelum berucap kaget dengan telunjuk terarah pada Athena:

"K-K-K-KAU BISA TERSENYUM?!"

Sayang, senyum Athena yang cantik tidak bertahan lama. Raut seriusnya kembali ketika ia menatap Dionysus tajam. "Lalu?"

"Eh... t-tapi, kau _'kan_ selalu galak padaku, Apollo, dan Hermes... Kau barusan mengemplang kami bertiga dengan topi logamnya Hermes—ah! Kau telah semena-mena menyalahgunakan barang ciptaan Hephaestus, itu adalah kejahatan besar!"

Athena melipat lengan di depan dada. "Aku menggunakan topi logam itu demi kebenaran. Kalian bertiga mengintip para nimfa yang sedang mandi buat bersenang-senang, masa aku akan diam saja? Aku perlu meluruskan jalan pikiran kalian soal wanita; tubuh mereka itu bukan untuk dipermainkan."

"Aku tidak mempermainkan, aku cuma mengintip—huaaa! Baik, baik, ampuni aku, Athena!"

Hephaestus, yang baru muncul dengan dua tombak baru, meringis menyaksikan Athena yang memiting Dionysus dari belakang hingga Dionysus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan kekuatan Athena yang tidak didukung penampilan fisik; Athena berparas ayu, bertubuh ramping, dan tinggi semampai seperti dewi pada umumnya, tetapi kekuatannya sebagai dewi perang tidak main-main. Karenanya, Hephaestus tidak pernah berani berulah atau dia akan bernasib serupa dengan Dionysus saat itu.

"Anu... Athena, ini tombakmu."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkanmu, Hephaestus; bocah di sana itu suka bikin aku kesal," Athena mengambil dua tombak dari Hephaestus, lalu mengangsurkan salah satunya pada dewa yang sedang tersengal-sengal di belakangnya, "Hei, bilang terima kasih."

"Oh, iya, iya... Terima kasih, Kawan," Dionysus menerima tombaknya dan mengamati kreasi sang kawan dengan kagum, "Wah, tak kusangka aku akan mendapat hadiah sebagus ini darimu. Kau selalu mengerjakan segalanya hingga mendetail, hebat sekali. Dan, lihat nukilan himne untukku ini!"

Senyum gembira menghiasi wajah Hephaestus. Ia tahu Dionysus tidak sering berperang, tetapi senjata selalu berguna di tangan para dewa. Ia harap senjata itu akan dipergunakan Dionysus dengan bijak kelak.

"Tapi, desainnya agak terlalu polos, _sih_. Tak apa, akan kubuat lebih bergaya dengan kekuatanku."

Sebelum Hephaestus angkat bicara, mata tombak Dionysus telah tertutup oleh buah pinus, sementara batang tombaknya terliliti sulur-sulur hijau. Dari pucuk buah pinus tersebut, menetes cairan keemasan beraroma manis yang ditampung Dionysus dalam dua piala berbeda.

"Ambrosia," tawar Dionysus, "Ayo, cicipi."

"Kau mengubahnya jadi tongkat penghasil minuman?" Athena menyesap ambrosia dari pialanya, "Bukan ide yang buruk, tetapi kau tidak betul-betul menghilangkan mata tombaknya, _'kan_?"

"Tidak, lah. Sahabatku ini," Lengan panjang Dionysus tersampir pada bahu Hephaestus, "sudah susah-susah membuatnya jadi senjata. Masalahnya, aku ini lelaki pecinta damai, jadi senjata ini akan kupakai seperlunya saja. Kau tidak keberatan, Heph?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Andai benda itu tidak sering digunakan—"

 _"_ _Thyrsus_. Sebut ini _thrysus._ "

"Andai _thyrsus_ mu tidak sering digunakan pun, aku sudah senang bisa memberikanmu hadiah untuk membalas kebaikanmu selama ini, Dionysus."

Binar manik bulat Dionysus menghujani Hephaestus, yang kemudian disusul pelukan erat dan tawa riang sang pencipta anggur.

"JANGAN BILANG BEGITU, KAU BARU SAJA JADI SERIBU KALI LEBIH IMUT, TAU!"

Giliran Athena yang ternganga dan Hephaestus yang memohon-mohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu bersenang-senang kalian, tetapi Ayahanda meminta kita semua berkumpul di ruang takhta utama segera. Ada masalah penting melanda Kota Suci Argos yang mesti didiskusikan secepatnya."

Athena mendongak dan mendapati Hermes melayang di atas kepala mereka, membawakan 'undangan rapat' dari Zeus.

"Argos? Kita baru menyelesaikan masalah di sana beberapa minggu lalu."

"Entah apa lagi sekarang, pokoknya kalian cepat berkumpul di ruang takhta utama, ya. Aku tidak mau kena marah Ayahanda kalau kalian terlambat. Sampai jumpa!"

Wush! Angin melenyapkan Hermes yang pasti sudah berpindah ke ruang takhta utama untuk mengikuti rapat. Dionysus mengerjap heran; tidak biasanya rekannya yang paling jahil itu bermuka kaku seperti tadi. Jelas ada masalah besar yang akan dibahas di meja para dewa dan Zeus tidak akan segan menghukum mereka yang meremehkan diskusi penting ini, maka ia bersama Athena dan Hephaestus bergegas menuju ruang takhta utama dengan berbagai spekulasi memenuhi kepala.

Ini adalah rapat pertama Dionysus dan Hephaestus, omong-omong.

Kegugupan memicu Hephaestus melangkah lebih cepat ke kursinya, tetapi ia jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan kaki logamnya sama sekali tak membantu. Kepalanya nyaris membentur sandaran tangan takhta Dionysus andai si empunya takhta tidak segera menolongnya.

"Te-terima kasih..."

"Tidak apa. Jangan tegang, Heph."

Meski begitu, Dionysus sendiri canggung manakala ia duduk di takhtanya. Tak sanggup ia menahan diri untuk melihat kursi kosong di seberang Hermes. Pemilik lama kursi itulah yang merelakan posisinya diambil calon putra Hera dengan Zeus, sehingga Dionysus dan Hephaestus bisa menempati takhta bersama-sama. Ia jugalah yang memotivasi Dionysus dan Hephaestus untuk senantiasa mencurahkan segala pemikiran terbaik pada rapat-rapat dewan langit mendatang.

 _Yang Mulia Hestia... aku dan Hephaestus tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kemurahan hati Anda._

"Sebelas kursi sudah terisi," Suara berat Zeus memecah lamunan Dionysus, "Akan kumulai pembahasan mengenai Argos sekarang."

Dewa-dewi dalam ruangan memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada sang raja, tak terkecuali Dionysus dan Hephaestus. Saat keduanya mulai berpendapat untuk menyelesaikan masalah di Argos, saat itu pulalah mereka berdua telah memperoleh pengakuan penuh sebagai anggota dewan tinggi, terlepas dari asal-usul mereka yang kelam dan ketidaksempurnaan lain yang mereka miliki.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
